Times Like These
by Roxie Zephyr Jocelyn
Summary: The burden of grief is heaviest when it is bourne alone...ShidoXBan


A/N: Midou Ban, Fuyuki Shido and the rest of the fascinating cast of Get Backers do not belong to me but to their esteemed creator.

Times Like These

It was times like these that he really hated that fucking bastard Yamato.

When Ginji had returned to the Honky Tonk, frantic but alone, Shido knew that _he _was at the apartment they shared. Without a word, he had traced familiar steps back to the place he called home and now stood at the door. Cautiously, he opened the door and slid in. One swift glance around told him of emptiness but the shadow on the misty glass door leading to the balcony betrayed its occupant's presence.

Slowly closing the door behind him, the Beast Master winced as the loud 'CLICK' resounded through the silence. There was however, not a flicker of reaction from his sensitive lover. Frowning with building anxiety, Shido stalked across the room, swiftly covering the distance that kept him from the younger man, before joining him by his side.

Ban appeared to be gazing aimlessly across the rooftops of the city but Shido knew that he would have been chain smoking, judging from the scattered cigarette buds that littered the ground, if his cigarette box was not empty. Resting his hand gently on a lean shoulder, Shido abruptly spun Ban around upon receiving no reaction.

It was times like these that he really hated that fucking bastard Yamato.

The blue orbs, usually fatally expressive, were dead and empty, cold and lifeless. Grabbing Ban by both shoulders, Shido pulled the younger man into an embrace. His lover's slender body remained pliant in his hands. Shido bit down a curse.

Ban had truly died this night three years ago. His heart must have stopped when the one he loved had asked him to rip out his heart.

The older man's arms tightened around his younger lover.

How his heart quailed to think of what would have happened if Ban allowed his heart to stop, to never beat again. Shido was selfishly glad that despite the soul-wrenching anguish, Ban had allowed himself to come back to life, to step back into the living rushes of time, allowed himself to feel, to protect and to love again.

Shido's arms loosened their desperate grip as Ban tensed in his hold. His own eyes watched as Ban blinked before averting his lightening enchanting orbs. He allowed his arms to loosely surround him, just there to remind Ban that he was there, that Ban was not alone anymore, that the heavy burden of grief was no longer his alone to bear.

_Just this once…_

Ban stood silent for a moment, his entire being tense and straight. Shido brought his arms down to gently caress the slender arms that hung limply by the side of the battle genius.

…_let me hold you…_

Tentatively, two elegant hands came up to grasp the front of Shido's shirt. Shido brought his hands to soothingly hold the slender waist of the man so precious to him, applying a slight pressure of assurance.

…_let me protect you…_

Ban leaned into the warmth his broader lover provided, the slight arching of his back encouraging Shido's protective hold. The Beast Master flattened his palms against the sharp shoulder bones, stroking the thin back with feathery touches.

…_let me comfort you…_

The movement had sparked something in Ban, something he thought he had lost. Shido's hold became firm and his arms supported the slim frame that was beginning to tremble. He leaned his head on his younger lover's shoulder, breathing in the scent that belonged to Ban and Ban alone.

…_let me love you._

Tears. Hot tears spilled down sharp porcelain cheeks as Ban lost complete control. He pressed himself flush against Shido, wanting to vanish into the warmth that completely surrounded him. The sobs were rough and violently attacked the slender man, threatening to break him. Anguish struck Shido's own soul as he hugged Ban tightly, holding Ban so closely to his chest that his broader arms completely enveloped the slimmer figure of his counterpart.

It was times like these that he really hated that fucking bastard Yamato.


End file.
